memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Vanishing Point (episode)
Following her first experience with the transporter, an eerie series of events makes Hoshi think she is becoming invisible to the rest of the crew. Summary Hoshi and Trip are on a planet, taking pictures and gathering data from a set of ruins. They must leave their work when a diamagnetic storm approaches. But before they can make it to the shuttlepod, another storm closes very fast and they are forced to use the transporter. Being the first time she used the transporter, Hoshi feels that things are not right after the incident. She sees her reflection in the mirror fade away and water drops passing through her hands when she takes a shower, besides other things. She goes for a night's sleep, hoping to feel better in the morning. She is wakened by an emergency call from the captain and realizes she overslept by three hours. Back on the bridge, Archer informs her that Trip and Mayweather have been taken hostage on the planet (by aliens that weren't detected the day before), but Hoshi is not able to be of any help, failing to translate a simple bi-modal grammar (as we learn later). After some visits to the doctor, Phlox still can't find anything wrong, attributing Hoshi's strange experiences to a trauma caused by the transporter. But only a little while later, when in the gym, Hoshi completely vanishes, still being conscious but not being able to interact with her environment. The crew begin to search actively for her. She learns that Phlox hasn't seen any details that seems to explain her present condition. She also learns that the initial problem was in the transporter, confirming her initial theory. She is not able to tell the crew that she is still alive and can't help but watch when Archer calls her father to inform him of her death. In her wandering through the Enterprise, Hoshi encounters two aliens that are planting bombs throughout the ship. She is not able to warn anyone and, in the end, she takes it on herself to save Enterprise. That eventually leads her to use a transporting device from the aliens and she is mysteriously taken back to the transporting room where Malcolm explains that she has been trapped for 8.3 seconds in the pattern buffer because of the storm, and that all her recent experiences were dreams. Memorable Quotes "Welcome to the club." : - Malcolm, to Hoshi on joining himself, Captain Archer, Novakovich, two unnamed security officers, and now Trip as the only humans who have gone through the transporter on Enterprise. "Nothing's gone right for me since I was transported. I couldn't translate a simple bimodal syntax but crewman Barrett could. Crewman Barret doesn't know the first thing about our linguistic database! And my mirror won't give me a solid reflection and my shower can't decide whether to bounce off me or go through me. And no-one wants to talk to me." : - Hoshi "New forms of transportation are frightening. I'm sure humans were just as scared when the automobile was introduced, or the aeroplane. I understand your concern though - you wouldn't catch me using that apparatus." : - Phlox's opinion of the transporter Background Information *Keone Young previously played Buck Bokai in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine season one episode "If Wishes Were Horses". *Hoshi's experience in the transporter could have been a mild example of transporter psychosis. Links and References Guest Stars *Keone Young as Hoshi's Father *Morgan Margolis as Baird *Carly Thomas as Alison *Gary Riotto as Alien #1 *Ric Sarabia as Alien #2 References Cyrus Ramsey |next= }} Category: ENT episodes de:Vermisst es:Vanishing Point nl:Vanishing Point